


The Open Gate

by QuirkySphinx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkySphinx/pseuds/QuirkySphinx
Summary: There are thin places in the world, and if you just so happen to be in the wrong place at the right time you just might find one.One drunken evening Julian Devorak stumbles upon one such place and finds himself in unexpected company that just might turn his whole world on it's head.
Kudos: 3





	1. Here And Now

There is an enormous difference between being pleasantly drunk, where all your cares are forgotten, and being so drunk that you have the sudden, urgent concern that you are about to be sick. Julian stared blearily at the array of empty glasses scattered across the table. Why in the world had he agreed to a drinking contest again? He looked up at his opponent across from him. 

_ Ah, right… _

The young dock worker across the table was extremely handsome; powerfully built with shoulders like a young bull, glittering deep brown eyes and a dazzling cocksure smile. Yes, very attractive indeed. A pity his personality had turned out to be… less so. The young man was crass, egotistical and, unfortunately for him, rather overconfident about his drinking prowess.

Egged on by his friends the young man had sauntered over and foolishly made the mistake of implying that Julian's spare lanky frame indicated that he was a lightweight. He also made the grievous error of letting the doctor choose what they were drinking...

Julian plastered a grin across his face and raised his eighth glass of salty bitters. "Over the lips and past the gums..." he said, tossing back the drink. 

_ Look out stomach, cause here it comes. _

The young man, who's cocksure smile had faded with each successive round, muzzily picked up his glass on the second try, muttered something about bananas and tallymen, and slumped face first into a plate containing the half-eaten remnants of a meat pie. 

A cheer went up from the crowd gathered round the table. There was a great deal of shouting and a couple friendly tussles broke out as coins exchanged hands. 

Bartholomew, the bartender, shouldered his way through the rowdy bunch and pointedly set down a bucket, nudging it within easy reach with his foot. “Lad'll be needing that,” he rumbled, eying the young dockworker as he began to clear away the detritus of the match. Salty bitters were aptly named and about as gentle coming back up as they were going down.

Through his drunken haze Julian peered at his former opponent with a touch of concern. Teachable moments were one thing, but he had no desire for the young man actually  _ choke _ on his face full of humble pie. Thankfully, he didn’t appear to be in any mortal danger… if the snoring was any indication. Satisfied that the young man was none the worse for wear Julian pushed back his chair and staggered to his feet. "Well… it's uh, it's been lovely drinking with you my friend." He patted the slumbering form amicably on the shoulder. "We should… we should do this again sometime." 

The young man snored in response.

With a soft chuckle, Julian shifted his attention and tried to focus on the pile of coins that made up his share of the winnings. It wasn't much, mostly copper with only a couple silver coins in the batch. Most of the regulars here knew him far too well to bet against him in a drinking contest, but there were a few disgruntled looking faces in the crowd surrounding the table. Fortunately, such problems were easy to fix. "Barth! Barth, my good man..." Julian flung out an arm, catching the stocky bartender around his shoulders. With a careless gesture he swept up the pile of coins and poured the clinking handful into Bartholomew’s meaty fist. "I'll, uh, j-just need to step out for a bit... get some air," he muttered just loud enough for the bartender's ear. "In the meantime..." He raised his head, letting his voice carry over the motley crowd. "How about a round or two for these fine folks? On me!"

The sour looks vanished instantly and another even more enthusiastic cheer went up from the crowd. As far as most denizens of the Rowdy Raven were concerned, there were few problems that couldn't be solved with a pint or two. Particularly if the drinks were on someone else's coin.

Grabbing his battered black greatcoat and mumbling thanks and apologies Julian wove his way through the throng. He graciously accepted several congratulatory handshakes and a few hearty slaps on the back that nearly sent him sprawling before stumbling out the back door. 

His head swimming, he leaned heavily against the warped wood of the doorway and groaned, fighting down a wave of nausea that threatened to bring his dinner back up for an encore. Raking a hand through his unruly hair, he gazed out over the narrow ramshackle buildings towards the docks. 

The sun had just set, setting the sky ablaze in a vivid display of vibrant colours shading from orange to pink to violet. He could smell a pleasant breeze blowing in from the sea. It looked to be the start of a beautiful evening. It would be a shame to spend it throwing up in the gutter. 

He shut his eyes, pulling the salty air deep into his lungs in an effort to clear his head and settle his roiling stomach. After several careful breaths, the queasy feeling began to subside. He was still far too drunk to head back in just yet but at least his stomach no longer felt like it was about to turn itself inside out. Tipping his head back he let out a deep sigh of relief. His gaze drifted absently over the wall across from the back entrance of the pub. Amidst the scribbles of crude and highly improbable anatomy and such timeless phrases like ' FReDric WuZ HerE ' or  'MoNTyS A BraSTuRd ', someone had added some peculiar new graffiti.

_ Huh… That's… different.  _

He tilted his head trying to make sense of the strange design. “Is that… is that supposed to be a bird?” Frowning, he traced the shapes in the air with an unsteady finger. “I think those are wings... It looks like…" A sudden grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Like a really fat bird in a nest.”

Odd though it was, the peculiar doodle was a decided improvement on the wanted posters that had been there last week. It had been quite unsettling to come face to face with an official notice calling for his arrest right outside his favourite pub. Granted, he wasn't particularly worried that any of the regulars at the Rowdy Raven would turn him over to the palace. Nobody in the south end held that glittering edifice in anything but contempt. Certainly not after years of neglect and the Red Plague had decimated the city. On the other hand, he wasn't quite so big of a fool as to risk turning himself into an easy target. A seedy pub in the dodgy end of town also tended to attract unscrupulous types like mercenaries and bounty hunters who wouldn’t hesitate to make some fast coin.

So, while the wanted posters had been up, he had made himself scarce and lain low.

In a dark, miserable cave.

In the dark, miserable woods.

For three long, truly miserable days.

It had been a relief to learn that the local artistic talent had almost immediately begun decorating the posters with a plethora of pirate hats, oversized spectacles, bad mustaches, buck teeth, and in one case, not one but  _ two _ eyepatches. He had been weirdly tempted to keep that one... for posterity.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before a majority of the wanted posters in the south end had either been torn down or pasted over. The scattered handful that remained were so thoroughly defaced that they could be safely dismissed out of hand. And so, Julian Devorak, notorious renegade from justice, had returned to roam streets and seedy pubs once more.

He found his attention drifting back to the peculiar doodle he had noticed before.

It looked like the odd design had actually been  _ carved  _ right into the wall. That was a remarkable amount of dedication to draw a fat bird in a nest, assuming that's what it was even supposed to be. Out of curiosity and a lack of anything better to do while he waited to sober up a bit more, Julian clattered down the steps and wandered over for a better look. 

A pang of guilt bloomed at the back of his mind. Here he was, in a grubby alley, aimlessly killing time until his past finally caught up to him and put him out of his misery. 

Originally when he had decided to come back to Vesuvia, it had been so that he could finally find answers to the questions that had been haunting him for the last three years. And yet, in the past three months, he had managed to discover nothing more than conflicting rumors and hearsay. In his despair, he'd fallen back on old habits, drowning his frustration and guilt in pointless distractions and the soft fuzzy haze of alcohol. 

He staggered and leaned heavily against a barrel, sending a bottle that had been perched on top wobbling precariously. Cursing he grabbed the bottle, noting as he did that it was empty. "Ah, what a pity." A sardonic grin stretched across his lips. "If only it was as easy to be rid of these nagging doubts as it is to pickle my liver." He turned to address the odd carving. "Heh, quite the pathetic wreck, aren't I?" 

The stonework wavered in his bleary vision as though in a heat haze. It almost looked as though the carved dot of the fat bird's eye was looking at him. Probably a trick of the fading light and his own overactive imagination. 

A cool breeze brushed his cheek, and he caught a whiff of fragrant woodsmoke cutting through the damp smells of the alleyway. Julian blinked and looked around curiously. 

_ Where that's coming from? Maybe the wind's shifted...?  _

Now there was a thought. A good sized chunk of his life had been spent traveling wherever the wind took him. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't tempted to run away from his troubles, spend the rest of his days wandering aimlessly from place to place. Maybe even travel so far that his past could never catch up to him… He shook his head sharply. No. No, no… he was tired of running away. He needed to stay and see this thing through to the end, no matter the outcome. He just needed a lucky break. "Just one," he sighed. "I’d give anything for just one thing in my life to go right." He reached out a hand, brushing his fingers over the carving.

The stone rippled like water.

"What…!?" Julian jerked his hand away in alarm.

The ripples spread across the plaster, growing in intensity until the wall rolled like the underside of a wave. His stomach churned even more alarmingly.

Solid walls shouldn't  _ do _ that.

The plaster gave one final rolling heave, and a figure tumbled out with a yelp in a shower of dust. Julian scrambled backwards, pinwheeling his arms frantically in an attempt to maintain his balance on the uneven cobblestones. "W-what…?" He gaped at the wall then down to the crumpled figure at his feet. "Y-you… you just fell  _ through _ the wall!" he stammered. "What...? How...? T-that… that's not possible!"

The figure at his feet was almost entirely enshrouded by a long, dusty brown riding coat with a deep hood that had fallen forward, completely obscuring their face. Somewhere under the deep shadow of the hooded coat came a cough and a pained groan.

Concern overtook Julian's shock and he knelt down to help. "Are… are you hurt?"

The figure pushed themselves to their knees with a muttered curse and slumped back on their heels. "Mmm… don't think so…" They shook their head muzzily and started to list sideways. "Just... ooh, bit dizzy."

"Whoa! H-hey!” Julian caught the stranger by their arms, steadying them. “It’s alright. Just, uh, just take it easy, I've got you.” Shifting his hold, he looped an arm around their shoulders. “You may have hit your head. Here, let me… let me take a look." 

"Mnm, it’s fine... I'm fine, just need to rest a moment," the stranger murmured, waving a hand weakly. They slumped against him with another soft groan. “Just… just ‘til things stop spinning."

Julian let out an amused huff as he pushed back the oversized hood. “All the same, I want to make sure that you’re…” He trailed off, his eye going wide. A dazed looking young woman blinked owlishly back at him over the tops of small wire frame glasses. 

_ Oh…  _

_ Okay... this is... unexpected…  _

Not that he knew what to expect of people who inexplicably fell through solid walls. He found himself oddly fixated on trying to put a name to the colour of the young woman's eyes. In the half light of the alley it was hard to say. Blueish grey perhaps… or maybe more of a greyish blue. 

_ Like the sea on a cloudy day... _

_...Annnd I’m gawking at her like a drunken idiot, aren't I? _

Julian gave himself a sharp shake and managed to get his mouth working again. "Y-you're… uh…"

The woman stared at him, her eyebrows knotting as her attention shifted to focus on his black gloved hand hovering less than an inch away from her face. She pulled a sharp breath between her teeth, and twisted away, scrambling backwards until her back came up against a pile of nearby crates.

Julian fell back and raised his hands apologetically. "Ah, sorry! I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to frighten you."

The young woman shot him a sharp look before turning her attention to her hands. Her lips pulled back in a grimace of pain as she curled them to her chest.

Julian' breath caught.

_ I knew it! She was hurt in that fall. _

He leaned forward, reaching out to her. "Ah, I'm so sorry. You're hurt, and here I am gaping at you like an idiot."

The young woman tensed, her attention snapping back up to eye him warily. "I’m fine," she assured him coolly. "It’s just a few scrapes and bruises."

Julian stilled but stayed where he was, hands held out to her. “Please, I'd like to help, if you'll let me." He looked down at himself and let out a rueful laugh. "Ah, I… I know I don't exactly look it, but I am a doctor."

She stared at him with those big stormy blue eyes, tipping her head inquisitively to one side.

Julian felt his face flush under that piercing gaze. He swallowed a nervous lump that formed in his throat, suddenly self conscious of his unruly mop of his dark red hair, his eyepatch, his rumpled, half unbuttoned jacket under the black greatcoat that he had draped, cape like around his shoulders like the villain from a children's play. He knew what she saw. 

A disheveled, untrustworthy rogue. 

His clothes and breath undoubtedly reeked of ale and raw spirits. He could hardly blame her for being wary of letting him any closer.

Her attention slid down to settle on his outstretched gloved hands before flicking back up to meet his gaze over the tops of her glasses and Julian felt his heart jump into his throat. Her expression was level, guarded, and completely inscrutable. "Allright…" she said at last. "If you insist, Doctor."

It took a second for him to register her words. “W-what? W-wait... Really?”

One of her eyebrows quirked up towards her hairline. “Is there a reason I  _ shouldn’t _ trust you?”

"W-wha… I..." Julian hesitated. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn that he had heard just a touch of amusement in the young woman's voice. 

_ Is she… teasing me? _

He rallied and gave her a broad toothy grin. "Ah-heh. Oh yes. Lots.  _ Tons _ of reasons.” He straightened up and made a grand sweeping gesture with one arm, nearly toppling the empty bottle off the barrel nearly for the second time this evening. Cursing, he grabbed it before it could smash on the ground and coughed apologetically. He turned back, bowing his head and bringing his hand to rest solemnly over his heart. “But, I swear, I mean you no harm.” He kept his head bowed but risked a quick peek at her through his curls.

The young woman blinked at him for a long moment before letting out a soft huff. Her lips twitching briefly into something that may have been verging on a smile. 

Further emboldened, Julian grinned as he straightened back up and reached out once more. "Trust me, my dear." He assured her. "You're in good hands."

That earned him another raised eyebrow, but she wordlessly held out her hands, palms up, for him to examine. His smile slipped a bit as he got his first good look at her injuries.

The cobblestones had not been kind.

Her palms were covered in grime and scraped absolutely raw. Bad as that was, the real concern was how badly she had landed. Julian frowned and glanced up to find her watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do. 

He swallowed nervously. "I… uh, I just want to check… you could be suffering a serious sprain or even a broken bone after a fall like that." At her nod, he edged a little closer. Moving to cradle one of her hands in his own as he pushed back the sleeve of her coat. 

While not quite as fish belly white as he was, she was pale enough he could make out the delicate pattern of blue veins that ran just beneath the surface of the inside of her wrist. Her hands were small but capable looking, her wrists delicately built, and he could feel the gentle warmth of her skin seeping pleasantly through the leather of his gloves.

_ Focus, damnit! She's trusting you! Gods know why, and you’re acting like a drunken idiot. _

"Ah, d-do you uh, do you feel any sharp pain or numbness anywhere?" He questioned, watching her for any signs of discomfort as he resumed his examination. "No? Good. What about now?"

She shook her head as he rotated her hands this way and that. "Mnm, The abrasion is the worst, everything else just feels bruised."

"Oh… Good…" His smile faltered again and he leaned forward earnestly. "Er, I mean… well, not good that you're hurt, but I am glad that you're not… uh, seriously hurt. That was… that was quite a tumble."

She looked up questionly, staring at him as he babbled. There was a thick dark blue band around the outside edge of her irises. Like a ring of deep water. He belatedly realized just how close he had gotten to notice that.

_ What is wrong with me?! _

Julian cleared his throat and sat back to give her a bit more space. "Ah… Well luckily n-nothing appears to be broken. Y-you must have reflexes like a cat." He smiled, clasping her hands in his own.

The girl pulled in a sharp breath between her teeth and jerked away as though he had touched her with a live coal.

He could have kicked himself for his idiocy. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Did... did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "It's alright. Just stings a bit. Caught me off guard." Her gaze swept back around the alleyway, a fine line of worry drawing itself between her brows as she took in the city’s towering spires and grand canals that loomed over the south end like a wave. She pulled in a deep steadying breath, shut her eyes, and let it run out between her teeth before turning her attention back to him. "I’m sorry Doctor, but... could you tell me where I am?"

"Wha…? Oh! O-of course. You're just outside the Rowdy Raven… wonderful place by the way. Excellent drinks, lively atmosphere…" He grinned and gestured to the back door of the pub. 

The woman glanced over his shoulder, her lips pressed together. “Ah, that’s... not...”

"Oh, Y-you meant in general…? I uh…." He coughed to hide his chagrin. "Ahem, You're, uh, you're in the South End…in... in the city of Vesuvia."

"...Vesuvia…?" The young woman grimaced as she gingerly picked herself up off the ground.

"Ah! Slowly, my dear. Hang on, let me help you." He lurched to his feet, catching her arms to steady her just in case her injuries were more severe than she had realized. 

Startled, she lost her balance, staggered back, smacking into him with a sharp gasp. 

Julian wrapped his arms around her, tottering on the uneven cobblestones and collapsed back against the wall with a grunt, but somehow managed to keep them both upright, the young woman safe and secure in his arms.

This might have been a bit more romantic if all her limbs hadn't been splayed out like a panicked cat.

"Are… are you alright?" he questioned, peering down at her.

"Yes... yes I’m fine." She got her footing back under her and glanced down at his arms still wrapped around her. He'd managed not to grab her anywhere inappropriate, but it was a near thing. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for your help, Doctor. But…" She turned to look up at him over her shoulder. "...You can let go of me now." Her voice was soft, almost cordial, but there was a warning edge to her tone and a stormy look in her eyes.

Ears burning, he cleared his throat and belatedly released her, once more holding his hands up to show he had meant no ill will as she stepped away. "Sorry. Ah… ah-hem, anyway, whatever it was that happened was very strange. I've never seen someone fall  _ through _ a wall before. Where in the world did you come from? There wasn’t a… a trap door or a hidden panel or something was there?" He turned and prodded the crumbling stucco suspiciously.

"I… I was watching the sunset and just leaned against a tree and...” Grimacing the young woman crossed her arms and looked away. "I… I fell through a Gate.” Her words had the same terse, reluctant tone that someone might admit to having an embarrassing personal disease.

“A gate? But you fell through the wall not a...” Julian tensed and turned to stare at her apprehensively. “Wait…. uh... is this… is this a magic thing?” That was the last thing he needed. Magicians and witches were trouble, and he had more than enough of his own to deal with. But... apart from somehow passing through an apparently solid wall, the young woman didn't have any of the usual hallmarks that he associated with those who practiced the so-called arcane arts.

No brightly coloured flowing robes with mystical symbols embroidered on them.

No jewels or wands crackling with power.

No weird animal familiar.

She was attractive certainly, but not supernaturally so. Her long curly hair was an innocuous mousy brown, swept away from her face to fall over her shoulder in a thick simple braid. Her clothes too were plain and sensible... if rather dusty.

“Magic...?" Blinking, she tipped her head uncertainly. “Er, I…think so. Something like that anyway...” She sighed. “All I know is that they’re sort of…" Her lips pressed together into a thoughtful frown. " _ Thin _ places in the world.” She raised her hands in a helpless shrug and looked away again, her shoulders slumping.

So, she had fallen afoul of some kind of weird magical thing. Not a witch. Just an innocent victim. Julian breathed a sigh of relief and immediately felt guilty.

_ Here I am wondering whether she's a witch or not when I should be helping her. _

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Mnm, Not your fault." The girl glanced back at him, her expression softening. “As for where I came from… I was about a day's ride outside Limorio.”

"Lim…uh, Limorio?" He repeated the name hesitantly. "S-sorry, It’s a lovely name but I… I don't…"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it, Doctor.” She dropped her eyes and sighed. "It's not a big town.” A quick wry smile flashed across her lips. “Honestly, I'd have been more surprised if you  _ had _ heard of it." She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the alley wall. "Is this where I fell though?" 

Julian nodded. “Er, yes. Right through the carving that looks like a fat bird in… in a... Uhh, h-hang on... W-where…? Where did it go?” He looked around in confusion. Even in the dim light of the alley, the carving should have stuck out like a sore thumb. “It was right there.”

"A carving?" She spun around to stare at him. "There was a carving? A petroglyph?"

He nodded. “Yes! I swear... it was right there but it... it's just… vanished!” He stepped back, glaring at the wall that was unaccountably making a liar out of him. He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Unless… unless I was seeing things… or… or maybe I’m dreaming..." That at least was a logical explanation as opposed to magic. He glanced sidelong at the young woman.

_...after all, mysterious strangers that look like her don’t just appear out of thin air… or er, solid stone. _

He turned and began to pace in a circle. “My eyes are open… M-maybe… maybe I’m asleep, dreaming that I’m awake wondering if I’m dreaming…”

“My hands hurt a bit too much for this to be a dream, Doctor.”

His heel skidded on the cobblestones as he came to a screeching halt. Sheepishly he turned to see the young woman regarding him mildly. “Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make light of all this…”

She shook her head again and reached out to brush her fingers carefully over the crumbling plaster which was once more immutable as only brick and mortar could be. “Is annamh a bhíonn an saol chomh simplí sin,” she murmured to herself, lowering her hand with a heartfelt sigh. "I don't suppose…" She bit her lip and fidgeted with her braid, twining the coiling ends of her hair between her fingers. "Would you be familiar with the Tazonalto Desert by any chance?" Her voice, although it sounded calm and even, seemed strained.

“Tazon… Er… Sorry, no.” Julian frowned and shook his head. "I don't recall ever hearing the name before." That soft lilting language she had briefly switched was unfamiliar to him as well, and he knew at least enough to get by in most of the major languages spoken across the south seas.

The young woman winced and let out another long slow breath, looking very lost and alone. "Bheadh sé sin ach mo ádh,” She murmured quietly; her lips twitched into a thin, tight semblance of a smile.

Julian's heart twisted in sympathy. She was trying to put on a brave face, but it was clear that she was quite upset. He cleared his throat and took a hesitant step towards her. "Uh, can… can I do anything to help? W-would you like to come in and sit down? I… I could get you something to drink. My treat." He gestured once again to the back entrance of the pub.

Startled from her pensive thoughts, the young woman turned and looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "What? Oh, umm... thank you Doctor but I…" She hesitated and glanced over at the back entrance to the pub. An inviting strip of golden light shone down the well-worn stone steps through the half open doorway. From inside the lively sound of conversation and the faint strains of music beckoned. She let out a soft huff of dry laughter. "Actually... all things considered... I could use a drink right about now."

"Ah, wonderful!" Julian beamed as he all but danced up the steps. "I may not know about disappearing magical doorways, or… or gates, or... whatever that was… But, ah-heh, but believe me, I know a thing or two about how to take your mind off your troubles."

The young woman raised an eyebrow at that but followed him out of the shadows and into the warm glow of the Raven’s lanterns.

Julian's breath caught in his throat. 

_ Oh… oh dear. _

__

She paused one step below him. "Is something wrong, Doctor?" 

He was staring again _ ,  _ this time with his mouth hanging open like a landed fish. “It's just… uh…” He gestured vaguely as he wracked his brain for the right words. "Y-you’re…"

_ Beautiful. _

He managed to cut himself off before he voiced that thought aloud.

The girl glanced down at herself and frowned, her cheeks flushing as she self-consciously brushed at the dust and grime clinging to her clothes.

Julian groaned quietly at the back of his throat.

_ Lovely, I'm acting like a gob smacked fool and she thinks I’m insulting her.  _

He held out his hands. "N-no, no, It’s not that. Really! D-don’t mind me." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Ah, Please after you, my dear." He bowed deeply at the waist as he ushered her through the door. "Refreshments await!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for my butchery of the Irish language. I'm not bilingual (save for English and bad English) and am entirely reliant on what I can do with google translate.


	2. Off the Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belated introductions, drinking and a little first aid.

Inside, the Rowdy Raven was in full swing. A rag-tag, mishmash of patrons ranging from wealthy merchants to scruffy dockworkers, rowdy sailors to serious tradesmen all gathered together after a hard day's work. The overlap of dozens of boisterous conversations, bawdy laughter, the rattle of dice and snatches of voices raised in song mixed and melded into an incomprehensible wall of sound.

Julian smiled as he let it wash over him. Gods how he loved it here. The Raven never failed to lift his spirits. 

He watched a skinny old soak reel out of the crush, tottering unsteadily on a peg leg as he wove between the other patrons. The grizzled old mariner waved a sloshing tankard in his hand while belting out a bawdy song at the top of his lungs.

_ "... _ _ Ye can search the world fer pretty girls _

_ till yer eyes are weak and dimmm… _

_ But don't go searchin' for a mermaid, son… _

_ if ye don' know how ta swim! _ _ " _

Julian glanced down at the young woman who was also watching the old sea dog's antics with wary curiosity. Feeling his gaze she turned to look up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. She really did have the most staggeringly lovely eyes.

_ Perhaps… perhaps a few drinks and maybe, if I'm very very lucky, a dance or two would bring a smile to her face as well. _

He grinned at her reassuringly. "Ah, Right this way my dear," he said, placing a hand on her back to help guide her through the throng. 

The one legged marriner tottered past once again. The old man swiveled abruptly on his peg leg and lurched towards the young woman. "How 'bout a turn, Darlin?" Laughing, he moved to grab her hand, intent on pulling her away for a turn around the dancefloor. 

Startled, she jerked back, colliding with Julian's chest with a thump. 

Instinctively, his hands came up to catch her shoulders. "Up, up, up! It's alright, my dear, I've got you." Julian grinned down at the old mariner. "I'm sorry my friend, but I don't believe the lady is interested in a dance just now."

Undaunted, the old sea dog shrugged and bowed before stumbling off, cackling merrily. His salt roughened voice raised once more in song.

_ "Oh her hair t’was green as seaweed… _

_ Her skin t’was blue and paaale… _

_ Her face it wer a work of art. _

_ I loved that girl with all my heart! _

_ But I only liiiiked the upper part... _

_ I did'na like the taaail! _ _ " _

__

With an amused huff Julian shook his head and turned his attention back to the young woman. "Ah-heh… Rather jumpy, aren't you?" he teased.

She pulled in a sharp breath, her cheeks flushing bright red as she whirled to look up at him over her shoulder. "Ah, sorry," she apologized, her eyes sliding away sheepishly. "I'm... not the best with crowds."

Julian opened his mouth to speak when a short, dark haired woman in blacksmith's leathers pushed roughly past them on her way to the bar.

"Oi! Move it you two, if you ain't drinking, make room for someone who is.” She raised a hand to catch the bartender's eye. “Hey! Barth!" She shouted. "I'm dying of thirst over here!"

Under his hands Julian felt the young woman tense, as though she was ready to bolt. He cursed his idiocy. He should have noticed sooner just how uncomfortable she was. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I should have mentioned that the Raven can, uh... really live up to its name." He slipped an arm around her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice just how nicely she fit against him. Her back, a pleasant solid presence against his chest, the fall of her hair tickling his throat and jaw, soft as eider down. He breathed in the scent of fragrant woodsmoke and something more… something warm, tantalizingly familiar and deeply enticing. He cleared his throat. "B-but there's no need to worry!" He assured her hasily. "We may be a rowdy lot… a bit rough around the edges maybe, but nobody here will hurt you. I'll make sure of it." He looked around for inspiration, his gaze alighting on the alcoves along the back wall, perfect for more intimate conversations. "Ah, we can… we can go over here. It’s a little quieter." He said, guiding her towards a table in the far corner. "How's this?" He questioned hopefully. "Better?"

As the press of the crowd lessened, he felt her shoulders relax ever so slightly and she let out a small breath of relief. "Yes. Thank you."

He brightened a bit as she settled on one of the wooden benches that served as seating. Considering her earlier reaction, dancing was probably off the table, as it were, but surely he could still salvage things with a drink or two. "Tell you what…" He grinned. "Why don't you wait here… make yourself comfortable... and uh, I'll be right back with some refreshments." Julian stepped backwards, his hands held out making little 'wait just there' motions before turning and ducking back into the fray.

Bartholomew grinned and leaned a meaty arm on the battered wooden countertop as Julian made his way up to the bar. "Thought you were just headin' out to get some  _ air _ , ya slippery scoundrel." He gave a subtle nod back towards the alcoves. "Instead, I see you went and found yourself a bonny new friend." His broad scared face split into a knowing grin. "So… what happened lad? Did the lass just drop outta the sky?"

Julian blinked before letting out a bark of laughter. He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head in wonderment. "Hah, just about Barth, just about."

Bartholomew snorted. "You've got some kind of luck my lad." His dark eyes twinkled. "So... lemme guess, you're buyin' the lass a drink."

Grinning, Julian nodded. "And one for me too." He hesitated, his rakish grin faltering. "Er… W-what do you think a bonny lass like her would like?"

"Hrrmm, well now…" The bartender peered over Julian's shoulder stroking his beard thoughtfully. He caught a glimpse of the young woman through the crowd, studying the ropes of bells strung between the rough beams on the ceiling. Not many people noticed those at first. "Traveling scholar, is she? Lass has that sort of look about her, 'specially with them glasses. Sharp eyes too."

"Mmm… same colour as the sea on a perfect day." Julian murmured, glancing back over his shoulder, a slow smile stretching across his lips.

Bartholmew blinked at that and chuckled as he filled a couple of tankards. "I have just the thing. Harvest cider. One for you, and one for your bonny lass." He glared and crossed his thick barrel shaped arms as Julian slid a coin across the bar. "Ach, now you know better than that, lad. Buyn' a round for the bar's one thing... but if it's just for you and a  _ friend _ … Well..." The barkeep's stern, scarred face split into a broad grin. "Hah! Go on, keep your coin." He clapped a work worn hand on Julian's shoulder making the doctor stagger a little. Bartholomew chuckled at the younger man's startled expression. "After all," he continued. "I still owe you for fixin' me leg. Still can't say I'm overly fond of leeches, but I have to admit the little buggers worked a treat. Haven't had so much as a twinge in near a fortnight."

"I.. uh... t-thanks Barth." Julian flushed at the unexpectedly kind gesture, pocketed his coin and scooped up both mugs. "J-just... just let me know if that leg of yours ever starts bothering you again." He called over his shoulder, Bartholomew's hearty laughter chasing him back into the crowd.

As the alcoves came back into sight, Julian let out a small breath of relief that he hadn't been aware that he'd been holding. His mysterious new friend was still there, right where he'd left her. There was a part of him that was still dreading that this was all just a dream, and sooner or later he would wake up to find that he had passed out in the gutter.

The young woman looked round, her gaze fixing on him as he manoeuvred around a knot of chatting merchants. Perhaps he was reading too much into things, but he thought he saw a flicker of relief flit across her face when she spotted him. She had taken off her bulky riding coat too, revealing a very pleasant figure in a simple homespun shirt, brown top and trousers that made up for their drab earthy tones by the way they wrapped snugly around her curves. He was definitely beginning to reassess the idea that brown was a boring colour.

_ Well... if I am dreaming, it'd be a shame to wake up just yet. _

Smiling cheerfully, he placed one of the tankards in front of the young woman before sliding into the seat across from her. "Here you are, my dear..." Impulsively he grinned and raised his mug. "To, uh, to your very good health. May the winds of fortune sail with you."

She blinked, caught off guard by his sudden toast. "Ah... thank you, Doctor." She scooped up her tankard, hesitantly mirroring his gesture. "Er… A-and here's to…" She paused, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. "Ah… auspicious meetings. However strange they may be." She shyly tapped her tankard against his.

Julian felt his eyebrows shoot up. "A-auspicious--!" He let out a delighted bark of laughter. "Hah! I'll  _ definitely _ drink to that." He gave her a brilliant grin as he raced the tankard to his lips and took a good hearty pull. Most of the drinks at the Raven were extraordinary in one way or another and this was no exception. The crisp taste of frost kissed apples danced across his palate and fizzed pleasantly all the way down.

The young woman glanced down into the effervescent depths of her mug before taking a cautious sip of her own. Blinking in wonderment, she raised a hand to her mouth. "Tá sé sin go maith," she murmured. Julian lowered his tankard as she let out a soft sigh and licked the seam of her lips. Wrapping her hands around the metal sides of her mug she looked up, meeting his gaze over the tops of her glasses, a shy, crooked smile curving at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Doctor. I think I needed this."

It was just a small smile, but it was warm and genuine, and it felt as though the sun had just come out from behind a cloud. Julian quickly knocked back another massive gulp of his drink to hide the sudden flush that thundered across his face. Coughing and sputtering he cleared his throat. "Ah-heh, oh, o-of course. I-It was my pleasure..." He trailed off again as her eyes drifted shut as she raised her tankard back to her lips. "Uh, you know, I… I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Hmm…? Oh!" She put her mug down abashed. "You're right, I'm sorry." She inclined her head politely. "My name is Raina. Raina Rivers."

"Raina Rivers…" Julian closed his eyes, savoring the lyrical sound. "A lovely name, ~Raina~ Poetic... rolls beautifully off the tongue." Smiling he leaned forward and extended a hand. “Julian Devorak, at your service. Pleasure to meet you, Raina."

“Oh… uh… likewise.” Raina hesitated. “Ah… I’d shake your hand, Dr. Devorak but…” She bit her lip and raised her hands in a small apologetic gesture. In the lamp light her palms looked even worse than they had in the alleyway. Still smeared with grime, bloody and raw as an uncooked ham.

Julian inhaled sharply. "Oh, your hands!" He hadn’t realized that they were  _ that _ bad. "I'm so sorry! I-I completely forgot." He grimaced and hung his head. "Some doctor I am."

Raina blinked and shook her head. "It's alright,” she assured him. “This tankard is nice and cold. Almost as good as sticking my hands in a snowdrift."

Reaching across the table, Julian caught up her hands once more to examine them more thoroughly. His brows drew together in concern. "I'd at least like to clean these abrasions. Wouldn't want them to get inflamed."

Raina stilled as the Doctor's practiced fingers trailed over her skin. The leather of his gloves was very, very fine, almost buttery. It wasn't unpleasant just… unexpected.

He also made a valid point. Back alleys,  _ especially _ ones behind pubs were not exactly noted for their cleanliness. She cleared her throat. "Well… ah, If it would help, I may have a medical kit handy."

"Wha… Uh… Y-you do?" Julian looked up, staring at her in surprise.

Raina nodded, slipping her hands from his. "Mm... should be in my coat." She turned, rummaging in one of the deep pockets. But, instead of her medical kit she pulled out a battered canvas bound book. Frowning she shook her head and set it aside. "Um... maybe the other pocket?"

"What ah, what’s that?" Julian inquired, peering curiously at the book. The faded, sage green cover was thinning and a little frayed along the edges, the corners rounded from use.

"Er… My journal." Raina bit her lip. "It's nothing. Just a bunch of notes and a few sketches." She waved a hand quickly dismissing the battered journal and twisted in her seat to rummage through her coat.

"Uh, S-sketches, sketches? You're an artist?"

Raina grimaced as she began wiggling her kit free. None of her coat pockets were quite big enough for something so important. The silly thing always got stuck. "Oh, uh… not really." She glanced up, her lips twisted into a small self conscious smile. "Just… observational studies mostly." She pinned her coat with her knee, renewing her efforts to tug the leather folio free. "Sort of a habit you see." She continued with a nervous chuckle. "Scholar family."

His gaze flicked up, studying her with renewed interest. So, she  _ was _ a scholar. Looked like Barth’s hunch had been right. Julian leaned forward and flicked the book open with one finger. It may be a bit rude of him to pry, but a scholar's journal wasn't the same as a private diary was it? Just a peek couldn't hurt.

Between blocks of small, angular handwriting were several studies of peculiar rock formations and extremely prickly looking cacti. Well that made sense, she had mentioned being from an arid region. He peered at her notes, tilting his head for a better angle. While Raina's handwriting was neat it was also quite small. Whatever language her journal was written in also included a great many accents and a truly spectacular number of vowels. To top it all off, he was also trying to read it upside down. He let a few more pages flip past when something caught his eye. Drawn amidst a bunch of cacti in full bloom was a study of some sort of bird. It looked a bit like a skinny, predatory chicken. He opened the book a little more, admiring the careful attention to detail. The strange bird stood with its long tail and feathered crest raised, posed and alert, as though it was about to leap right off the page.

"Ah! Here we go." Raina finally managed to extract the leather folder from her coat and lay it on the table. "Er… what are you doing, Doctor?"

Julian jumped and looked up guiltily from her journal. "Ah... sorry. I hope you'll forgive my curiosity Raina." He let the book fall closed and gave her a wide unapologetic grin. "You are quite talented, my dear."

"Oh…um... T-thank you?" Raina stammered, her face flushing. She dropped her eyes, fumbling with the buckle on the leather folio.

Julian's grin softened.

_ Ohh, she looks so sweet when she blushes like that. _

He cleared his throat and refocused his attention back to the task at hand. Raina's medical kit contained a small knife, needle, suturing silk, as well as several tightly wound rolls of linen bandages and a row of sturdy glass jars and bottles, all labeled in the same angular hand as her journal. Julian leaned forward regarding the assortment with open admiration. "This… this is fantastic." He reached out and froze, belatedly remembering his manners this time. "Uh, may I?"

Raina raised one shoulder in a half shrug and nodded.

He scooped up one of the jars and popped it open to examine the contents. Some sort of salve; thick, gelatinous, and aside from a pale green tint, almost completely clear. He didn't recognize the name on the label. He rubbed a dab between his fingers and sniffed it tentatively. Strangely the substance had only a faint herbal scent. It reminded him vaguely of… what was that? Pumpkin? Some kind of green melon maybe? He looked up at her dubiously. “Ah, forgive me, my dear. I’m used to salves that are a bit more… aromatic than this.”

Raina raised her hand to her lips, hiding a smile. "Well, that's for burns and to aid in healing.” She schooled her expression as she selected a different bottle, this one containing a murky brownish purple liquid. “This one’s for cleaning wounds and preventing inflammation."

“Really?” Setting down the jar Julian smiled and plucked the bottle from her fingers. "Well then, if that's what you'd recommend…" He leaned forward and caught up her hands once more. His smile widening to become a broad, rakish grin. "Let's see about patching up these lovely hands of yours. Shall we?"

Raina blinked at him owlishly. “Ah, right... O-of course Dr. Devorak.” She dropped her eyes, watching as he set about arranging everything he needed. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the telling heat growing in her cheeks. She  _ hated _ how easily she blushed. She tended to turn the most regrettable shade of pink.

He had called her hands lovely.

He was probably just teasing her a little.

_ His _ hands, by contrast, were truly beautiful. Long, dexterous, and just as expressive as his face. She peeked at him surreptitiously. She had never met anyone with such… mobile eyebrows before.

She flinched and inhaled sharply as he applied the tincture. "Bone Eaters  _ teeth _ !" She bit her lip but managed to keep her hands still. "I'd forgotten how badly that stuff  _ stings _ ."

“Deep breaths, my dear." Dr. Devorak soothed. His lips twisted into a wry grin, his one visible eye narrowed in concentration as he bent over her hands. "In my experience, if it stings or tastes absolutely horrible, that probably means it's working." He glanced up, his expression softening and gave her wrist a gentle apologetic squeeze. "Sorry... I know this is unpleasant." 

She let out a sharp huff and shook her head. "It's alright."

In spite of her assurances Julian could feel a fine tremor run though her as she forcibly held herself still while he worked. Every sharp breath or involuntary twitch each time he needed to dig out a particularly stubborn bit of grime sent a stab of guilt though him. "I’m… ah, I'm glad that you had such an excellent medical kit on hand.” He told her conversationally in the hope of distracting her from the pain. He glanced up and grinned. "You're not a doctor yourself, are you?"

She blinked, caught off guard. “What? Oh, no! No, nothing so grand.” She shook her head adamantly. "I'm just out in the field a lot, so it pays to have something on hand in case of emergencies."

“Mmm... I understand that. Although, unfortunately the uh, the emergency kit I keep stashed here tends to get a little under stocked." He jerked his head in the direction of the bar. "Nothing major, usually but…uh... Heh, I've had to use Barth's prized moonshine more than once in a pinch." He let out a chuckle. "He gets a bit... tetchy about that."

A crooked smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Ah yes, the Tetchy Bartender… Not a foe for the faint of heart. Right up there with grumpy bears." She tilted her head, the very picture of thoughtful speculation. "Hmm… Not sure which I'd rather deal with."

Julian burst out laughing. "Ah well, I can typically avoid bears. Much harder for me to avoid grumpy bartenders." He leaned in close and arched an eyebrow, his voice dropping to a conspiritoy whisper. "But then again… I tend to live dangerously."

Raina's eyes widened, alarmed by their sudden proximity. She quickly looked away, her cheeks glowing the same lovely pink as a sunrise.

_ You’re scaring her. Stop flirting and focus on what you are doing, idiot. _

He cleared his throat and lapsed into silence as he got back to work, wrapping her hands with one of the spotlessly clean rolls of linen from her kit. “And... there you are, my dear." He grinned as he tied off the bandages. "Not too tight, are they?”

Raina stretched out her hands, examining his handy work. “Mm… Perfect. Thank you Dr. Devorak.”

Julian flushed and leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah-hem well... I-I don't know about perfect, I'm just glad I could do something to help." Absently he took a final swig of his drink and stared into the depths of the tankard. "Uh, I'll be right back, my dear." He got to his feet. "Just going to grab myself another round. What about you, same again?"

"Thank you, but I’m alright." She shook her head, wrapping her hands back around her mug. "I'm not quite done with this one yet."

"Ah, right then…" The doctor gave her a lingering look before heading back into the crowd.

Raina stared into the depths of her mug. Her mind circling back to the moments before she’d felt the Gate open up behind her, sending her tumbling backwards into nothingness. The fading light, the sharp smell of pinion and the harsh, raucous croaking of the crow spirit’s laughter. Dream Spinners bleached bones, how could she have so stupid? She leaned back and shut her eyes, wondering if anyone had noticed she was missing yet. What would they tell her family? Her parents… her grandmother...

_ Come on. Don't panic. One problem at a time. _

First, she needed to figure out where in the world she was. Then she could worry about how she was going to get home. It had snowed the day before in the Tazonalto. A light powdery dusting that had made everything look like it had been coated in the finest ground sugar, the air bright and clear, frigid enough to see her breath. Here, wherever here was, the air felt uncomfortably thick and heavy, like it did just before the summer rains hit. 

_ It doesn't even feel like winter here… Maybe that Gate dumped me out somewhere to the south… question is... how far south. _

She rolled up her sleeves and pressed her wrists to the cool metal sides of her tankard. She had never traveled to the south. The Tazonalto was a high desert. A land of canyons, and mesas. Of scrub brush, pinion and high blue skies. The Achii river, the main artery of the region, cut away from the mountains and flowed off to the east. To the south, the land became ever drier, ever harsher until you reached Vasyermo. The great swathe of white windswept dunes where almost nothing grew and what little water that fell was swallowed up by the ever-shifting sands. Few dared to venture into that desolate glittering expanse. Fewer still ever returned.

_ What had Dr. Devorak called this city again? Vesuvia… wasn't it? _

Raina narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. She'd copied out one of the large-scale maps of the lands that surrounded the Tazonalto a few months ago hadn't she? She tidied away her medical kit and snatched up her battered journal, flipping through her notes until she found the page she wanted. She scoured the map from top to bottom but there was no mention of the city of Vesuvia _. _

“Raina, are you alright? You look a bit… pensive.”

She jumped and looked up to see the doctor gazing at her. She smiled quickly to dispel his concerns. "Um, Yes, I was just a little preoccupied." She bit her lip as he slid back into his seat, stretching out his long limbs as he settled himself on the wooden bench. “…Actually, I was hoping you could take a look, Dr. Devoak.” She flipped the book around and placed it on the table between them. “I’m not much of a cartographer but if any of the lands in here look familiar to you… it could help me figure out where I am and how I can start making my way back home."

Julian sputtered into his drink and hastily set the tankard down. How had he forgotten her plight so quickly? "Oh, of… of course Raina, I'd be happy to take a look…” He hesitated. “But, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Julian, if… if you like." Leaning across the table he rested his fingers lightly on the back of her hand for a moment before hastily scooping up the small canvas bound book. He cleared his throat and frowned, staring at the page. Mountains, lakes, and rivers dominated most of the map with only a small sliver on the western edge denoting a coastline. None of the names looked even remotely familiar.

"No luck I take it," said Raina quietly.

He shook his head glumly. "Afraid not." He glanced up to see her shoulders slump. "Ah, don't give up hope just yet." He hurriedly flipped over to a new page. "Maybe if you have any more of this coastline on the next map…" He trailed off. There was no next map. The next couple of pages contained more notes in Raina's now familiar hand, with only a few odd little doodles in the margins.

"I'm afraid I never copied out any more than that." She sighed as she took back her journal, ruefully stuffing it back into her coat pocket. Shutting her eyes, Raina swallowed hard against the lump of panic that seized her throat.

_ Okay, calm down. Think logically. _

Figuring out where she was and  _ how _ she was going to get back home was rapidly being overshadowed by more immediate problems. The most pressing of which was the fact that she was stuck in a strange city with next to nothing except her wits.

"Raina?" 

She turned and looked up to see the doctor leaning across the table, one black gloved hand extended, just hovering over hers, his face a mix of concern and uncertainty. "Hey, it’ll be alright. Just… if there’s anything I can do..." He trailed off, his one grey eye gazing at her earnestly.

She blinked at him. That was kind of him to say, considering that they'd only just met. Although to be fair, despite Dr. Dvorak's rather rakish appearance she got the sense that he was the sort of person that would give a complete stranger the shirt off his back if they needed it. She shook her head, an unexpected smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Sorry, just a little homesick."

"Ah, well I can relate to that." He curled his fingers around her hand, absently tracing his thumb along the edge of her bandage. "I haven't been home to Nevion in years." His jaunty smile turned bittersweet.

Raina stilled, her breath catching at the touch. 

_ Don't get worked up girl, he's just being friendly. _

“Er, Nevion?” She cleared her throat and tilted her head curiously.

“Mmm, lovely little seaside town.” He leaned back, one hand over his heart in fond remembrance. “A few weeks sail southeast of here.”

Raina shook her head. “Sorry, I don't recognize the name. Not surprising though. I’ve never been anywhere near the ocean before.”

Julian sat bolt upright; his eye startlingly wide with shock. “Wha… you… wait…  _ Never _ been…?!” Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by a raucous croaking call. A scruffy raven dove in through an open window.

The enormous black bird beat its wings against the ropes hung with bells laced between the rafters. Its harsh guttural cries cut sharply through the hubbub as the pub suddenly exploded into a flurry of activity. Chairs crashed over backwards, Steins were knocked over to spill their contents on the tables or floor and playing cards scattered like falling leaves as everyone made a mad dash for every available exit.

The doctor leapt to his feet, bodily hauling Raina out of her seat. “I’m afraid we’ll have to finish this conversation some other time. Time to go my dear.” 

She barely had enough time to snatch up her coat before Dr. Devorak practically dragged her out the back door. He pulled her around the corner and down into the shadow of an abandoned tipcart. Keeping his back pressed to the wall he peered cautiously around the corner. There was a loud crash from inside the bar, the sound of a door being slammed back on its hinges.

"What was all that? What's going on?" Raina whispered, struggling back into her coat.

There were several shouts and another crash from inside the pub that sent them both curling deeper into the shadows.

"Palace guards." Julian gritted his teeth, his lips curling with distaste. "It's a raid. They do this every so often."

The scruffy raven that had raised the alarm burst out an open window in a flurry of rumpled feathers. Cawing furiously, the bird flew up to circle overhead, a darker silhouette against the night sky.

Julian glanced back at Raina, his throat bobbing nervously.

_ Oh, This is bad. _

_ Really really bad. _

_ I can't just leave her here... but… but if the guards catch her with me… _

"We'll have to make a run for it," he whispered, leaning in close and curling a hand back around her wrist. "Please Raina," he implored, gazing at her beseechingly when she stiffened. "I promise I'll explain later." 

Frowning Raina searched his face, her eyes sharp and piercing as steel. She pressed her lips together but gave a quick nod of assent.

Julian pulled her to her feet. "Come on. This way." He turned and tugged her down a narrow twisting alleyway, into the shadows, and away from the approaching footsteps of the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is mostly written but needs some serious polish. fight scenes are not my forte and I'm struggling to tie a few scenes together.


End file.
